


Promiscuous

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean, Cas is 30, Cute Dean, Dean has specific kinks, Dean is 19, Demon Castiel, Feminization, Hooker Castiel, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Discrimination, Power Bottom Castiel, Rich Dean, Sassy Castiel, Smut, Social Hierarchy, Top Dean, Virgin Dean, weird world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Hooker Omega Demon Castiel was having a crappy night until he wasn’t. Nineteen year old Alpha Angel Dean decided that tonight, he was going to make his fantasy happen.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Knotting





	Promiscuous

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Castiel wasn’t having the best of nights. It had been raining on and off, which apparently meant that the ‘johns’ didn’t seem to want any ass tonight. The 30 year old Omega Demon huffed in annoyance as he eyed the empty streets. Other hookers were at their usual spots, also hoping for some clientele to show up. They all had bills to pay. Castiel had slipped on his favorite jean shorts that showed a healthy amount of his perky bottom cheeks, along with his loose halter top and thigh high boots. He had been blessed with clear, soft skin, and never wore any makeup other then mascara and lip gloss. The Omega had always been told he was deliciously ‘pretty’ and ‘exotic’ with his dark hair, fair skin and sky blue eyes, and Castiel very much used it all to his advantage. The trick of his enjoying yoga to stay bendy and lean with a great ass very much added to his allure for his clientele.  
  
The gloomy and chilly night with the lack of cars passing by made the evening feel like a complete waste of time. Castiel pulled on his short, fake fur coat against the growing chill of the night as he watched his breath leave small puffs of smoke around him. He leaned against the brick wall and groaned as the small press to his behind made the plug he was wearing move delectably inside him. It have been days since he had a client that had actually wanted to fuck, but he preferred to always be ready. He had learned early on when he was thrown out on his ass that, Omega or not, you weren’t always receptive sexually, and your slick only helped when you were actually aroused, which was extremely rare with the pigs that would paw at him in his field of work. Lately, it was mainly blow jobs or quick jerk-offs. The good little Alphas had to hurry home to their wives!  
  
Castiel made it a point to get regularly checked at the nearby ‘free clinic’. He never let any Alphas or Betas fuck him bareback, but one couldn’t be too careful. His last check-up had been this past Monday, and he had been given the all clear. He remembered ten years ago, when his then-employer had thrown him out, how scared he had been. Demons were the lowest level of the social hierarchy, and if you were an Omega, well, your options were quite limited. Castiel had been a house slave before his current situation. His job had been simple--cook and clean the house. Everything had changed when the Alpha Angel (Angels were at the top of the hierarchy) of the house had grown a 'taste' for him, and the Omega Angel wife wouldn’t let something like that stand. With nowhere to go, Castiel had turned to the streets on his 20th birthday. Now, with an arsenal of tricks up his sleeve, he knew exactly how to read his ‘clients’. Well, ‘johns’ were quite typical, really; most of his regulars wanted the same thing over and over because their wives/Omegas/mistresses couldn’t fill that need. Castiel had been pretty surprised how downright vanilla most were. Only once in a while would he get an Alpha or Beta that had a particular kink they wanted to explore, and that no one else knew about.  
  
The Omega looked over at the old tavern on the corner of the street, which displayed a Roman numeral clock. It was just past midnight. Castiel sighed; there was no point in staying out here to freeze when the rain was just starting again. He pushed away from the wall, intent on heading home, when a mint condition classic car pulled up towards where Castiel and other Omega hookers were posing for attention. The Omega Demon swiftly made his way towards the car before any of the others could, and leaned forward in a suggestive manner to look into the passenger side window that was down.  
  
  


The driver leaned over right away to push the door open, giving a short ‘Get in’ all before Castiel could even lay eyes on him. The Omega quickly got into the car, and was a bit shocked to find a young looking Alpha Angel looking over at him. “Hey, handsome.” Castiel gave the Angel a soft smile. The driver was looking at him with wide green eyes, and Castiel didn’t want to spook him. He had no idea what the teen was doing picking him up, but Cas needed the money.

“Hey, um, you’re a male, right?” The teen’s voice was deeper then Castiel expected, and he smiled and bit his lower lip.

“I am.”

The teen nodded and pulled the car away from the sidewalk.

“How much for, um...everything? I mean, um, the whole night?” The teen was a bit nervous, yet he most definitely wasn’t a cop. Not with how eager a scent he was giving off about having Castiel in his car.

“What’s your name?” the Omega asked gently.

“Dean…I’m Dean. What’s your name?”

“How about you tell me exactly what you mean by ‘everything’, Dean? And you can call me Cas,” Castiel purred. The Angel was cute, and it was amusing seeing an Alpha so tongue tied.

“O-Ok. Cas. Um…sex and…and knotting. Is the whole night okay?” Castiel preened; he couldn’t help it as his forked tail whipped about in excitement while he enjoyed ‘Dean’s’ flustered stammering.

“$500,” the Demon replied, as the Angel nodded his head and whispered a small ‘Okay’.

Castiel guided them to a nearby motel, only for Dean to tell him he already had a room at a hotel a little ways further. The Demon smirked as he watched the Angel. A hotel told the Omega two things. One, the Alpha had serious money to blow. Two, the Alpha didn’t want to be seen in a shady motel. Castiel looked around the car. It was old, but obviously well loved. The Alpha himself was young. He had large wings, yet in the darkness of the cabin, Castiel couldn't quite make out the colors. He was dressed in expensive jeans, and a form-fitting leather jacket that most likely cost more than Castiel’s monthly rent. The Demon was quite curious as to why a handsome and young Alpha Angel would pick up an Omega hooker, and a Demon one at that in the first place, but Castiel would keep his pretty mouth shut. Money was money.

Soon enough, they were both inside the spacious hotel room that held a large king-sized bed. The lighting of the room finally showed Castiel the colors of the Angel’s wings. They were beautiful, a dark sandy brown with different shades of green laced throughout the plumage. They were extremely large as the Alpha shook them a bit from the cold outside, removing his jacket, and turned to face Castiel. Dean was left in a long-sleeved forest green Henley, and his expensive jeans hugged his hips perfectly. The Omega assessed him, facing him as he saw just how handsome the Alpha was. He had a strong, clean shaven jaw, a nose and cheeks dusted with freckles, and impossibly intense apple-green eyes with short, tawny spiked hair. He was quite tall with broad shoulders, and seemed to be of the athletic type, with bulging biceps.

“So, um, how does this work? Are there any rules?” Dean asked, as he rubbed his hands together. His eyes roamed over Castiel, and the Omega Demon found he very much enjoyed the heat behind the gaze.

So Dean was new to this. Well, Castiel would gladly show him the ropes. However, it didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun with the situation. He walked slowly, deliberately accenting his legs, and swayed his hips ever so slightly as he made his way over to the sliding doors that displayed the balcony and the city below. He leaned forward ever so slightly and arched his back, displaying his perky behind. He heard the heavy intake of breath from the Alpha behind him, and smirked.

“First rule: money is always paid before we do anything,” Castiel informed him. The teen looked at him, dazed for a moment, before he sprung into action. He quickly fished out a wad of cash and counted out a few hundreds before he handed over the money. He then took a few steps back to return to where he had been standing, as if he didn’t want to ‘crowd’ the Omega.

Castiel counted $600. He arched a brow, and looked up at the Angel. The Alpha blushed as the Omega lifted the bills. “I, um...bonus for patience?” Dean tried to tease.

“Alright; well, then, if you don’t mind, I’ll go shower. Why don’t you get comfortable?” Castiel purred as he walked over to the Alpha to run the tips of his fingers over Dean’s chest, feeling nothing but strong muscles beneath, before he headed to the bathroom. “Oh, and just out of curiosity, how old are you?” he asked, as he paused against the door.

“I’m nineteen. Is that going to be a problem?” Dean asked. He looked a bit worried, and Castiel found it endearing.

“No, not at all. I won’t be long.” Castiel disappeared into the bathroom and started the shower.

Dean watched the gorgeous Omega close the bathroom door behind him, and released the breath he had been holding. He sat on the end of the bed and wiped at his face. He was nervous, and he needed to calm the fuck down. He pulled off his shirt and rolled his shoulders as he stretched his massive wings. He cracked his neck and sighed as he felt a bit better. He could hear the shower going, and decided to take off his boots and jeans. He took his seat once more, dressed in only his black boxers.

Dean was indeed 19 years old…and a virgin. He didn’t want any of his college buddies to know. Hell, he didn’t want anyone to know about it, period. While Dean was very much versed in kissing, making out, and foreplay, he had never been able to fully be aroused enough to go all the way. At first, for years, he was worried something was wrong with him, because an impotent teen was unheard of. However, after watching an insane amount of porn online, Dean found he had a very specific interest that aroused him to no end: male Omega Demon porn. At first he thought it was because of the ridiculous amount of porn he had watched that his libido had finally joined the party; only, when he was at school--or out anywhere, really--and took notice of male Omega Demons, his cock twitched in his jeans, and he realized this was very much what turned him on. Especially the pretty ones, like this Castiel he had picked up. The Omega Demon was down right _sin_. Plush pink lips, those majestic blue eyes, a sharp nose and dark hair with his small horns…he was beautiful. His body was lean and petite, with strong legs and thick thighs Dean wanted to bite at, and that ass…geezus, Dean had to put pressure against his crotch to keep from coming like a preteen. Perky cheeks just begging for Dean to palm them, and that sleek forked tail swaying as he moved like silk...Dean had been painfully hard since the Omega had gotten into his car.

Dean hadn’t popped a knot yet, except for when he first presented. He was feeling a bit pressured to lose his V-card because of his age. He was much too embarrassed to mention that to any Omega male/female that he knew, and sadly none of them were Demons. Dean came from a well-off family, whose descendants were ‘Oliver Winchester’ who created the Winchester Rifles in 1866, and had never wanted for anything in his life. So, if he wanted, and was going, to lose his virginity, why not go for the full fantasy for his first experience? He had been a bit surprised with how little the Omega Demon charged, however.

He heard the shower turn off, and stood. Castiel stepped out in nothing but a thin black leather thong, and Dean swallowed hard.

Castiel eyed the Alpha. The Angel was already hard in his black silk boxers, and the strong musk of arousal was potent in the room. “Like what you see?” the Demon teased, as he gave a turn about to show himself off to Dean.

Dean nodded eagerly. “Very much,” he murmured, as he made his way towards the Omega. He towered over the Demon, and having those stunning blue eyes looking up at him through the black lashes was downright exotic. He reached up and caressed Castiel’s neck and cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Kissing was strictly against Castiel’s rules. The business transaction wasn’t an intimate lovers deal; it was release, pure and simple. Yet as he looked up at the handsome Alpha, with those perfectly plush bowed lips, he wanted those on him. His resolve left him, and he would chastise himself later, but at the moment, the strong scent of snow pine and bergamot made him dizzy. The Omega in him was already preening at the devoted attention the Alpha was regarding him with. He gave a small nod, and then those lustful lips were on his.

Dean’s tongue danced across his plump bottom lip, and slipped inside as Castiel sighed contently into the kiss. The Demon couldn’t remember ever having been kissed this way. Dean’s large hands were buried in his short hairs, gently angling his head whichever way he desired, as he mapped out every inch of his mouth ever so sensually. The Alpha was tasting him and consuming him as he sucked on his bottom lip, and Castiel felt his arousal build in the pool of his stomach as his slick started to ease from his hole. He had taken out the plug in lieu of cleaning himself. He lost himself into the kiss, his hands roaming all over the Angel’s strong shoulders and neck. He felt warm and powerful beneath his fingertips, and he could feel Dean’s wings fluffing excitedly as his own tail lashed about enthusiastically.

Dean maneuvered them over to the bed. Castiel laid himself down suggestively, taking pleasure in seeing the Alpha’s eyes flicker red, with his lips kiss-swollen and his hair wild from the Omega’s hands. Dean quickly covered him and claimed his lips once again. The kiss grew in intensity, the need behind the Alpha’s hunger and Castiel was responding in kind. He had never wanted a lover so desperately. He felt high and drunk all at once. Dean’s mouth moved to his neck, licking and sucking bruises into his skin as his large hands roamed greedily all over him. He moaned as the Angel lifted his left leg around his hip and ground against him. Castiel could feel the Alpha’s hard and thick length against him.

Dean was on a high. The Omega Demon smelled like petrichor and jasmine, and it was driving Dean wild. His skin was soft and smooth, and he tasted the clean and fresh hotel soap on him along with his own unique taste. He was painfully hard, and he knew he wouldn’t last long with the way the Demon was responding to him and was so incredibly _wet_. Dean’s wings stretched out over them in a dominate display of arousal. He didn't care how unrefined and eager he was acting; he couldn’t stop touching and groping at the Omega Demon beneath him. He licked over Castiel’s left nipple, swirling his tongue around the perky nub before he took it into his mouth, gaining delicious whimpers from the Omega, and moved to do the same with the other.

Castiel was so wet he could barely believe it. His eyes widened at the sight of the Angel Alpha’s domineering wings moved up high over them. Dean’s flight wings were shimmering in different hues of greens, and they were stunning. Castiel’s focus returned to the man over him as he felt Dean’s hands moving his soaked thong down his legs, and without any warning took Castiel into his mouth.

“Ohh!” the Omega cried out, and buried his hands in Dean’s short hair. The Alpha swirled his tongue around his small cock’s head, and dipped his tongue in his slit before swallowing all of him. His wicked tongue lapped at and lowered against his taint. As an Omega, Castiel didn’t have testicles, and in this moment he was ever so elated about it as the Alpha lifted his hips and buried his face in between his cheeks. Dean was holding him up as he lapped over his fluttering, slick-soaked hole, and hummed against him as he sucked at his rim. Castiel cried out and moaned as he pushed against the headboard.

Oh, he was going to come like this. Castiel couldn’t believe it, but as Dean fucked him with his tongue, his orgasm hit him, and he came all over his stomach. He felt as well as heard the Alpha moan against him. Dean crawled over him, and Castiel pulled him into a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. The Omega reached between them, and found the Alpha had also reached climax.

Dean groaned as Castiel started to stroke him back to fullness. He had exploded all over the bedspread as he rimmed the Omega, and he couldn’t shy away from the pride he felt at having made the dark-haired beauty come as well. He had managed to lose his boxers while his mouth had been busy, and he moaned now into Castiel’s mouth as the professional had him hard in no time.

“What do you want, Alpha?”

“Wanna watch you finger yourself...”

“Wanna see me opening myself up for you?”

“Fuck…yes…but…”

Castiel had managed to turn them so Dean was laying on his back while they shared hungry kisses in between their short, heated conversation. He could feel the young Alpha’s nervousness as he seemed to hesitate in voicing what exactly he wanted from him.

“Tell me,” Castiel cooed, as he ran his fingers over Dean’s broad chest and down his abs. The Demon eyed the Alpha’s large and thick cock that was standing up proudly. He couldn’t help himself, and moved down to lick the underside of the Angel’s shaft. Dean’s wings ruffled, and he stretched out on the bed as he moaned. His right hand buried itself in Castiel’s hair as the Omega took as much as he could into his mouth. He had always actually enjoyed giving blow jobs, and Dean’s musk and arousal was encouraging, turning him on to no end. He performed all of his tricks as he eagerly lapped at the gorgeous cock. He couldn’t wait to have it inside of him. He was long and perfectly thick. He swirled his tongue around its purple head and then sucked it down, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down. Castiel pulled off with an obscene ‘pop’ and crawled back over towards Dean with his forked tail swaying high.

“Fuck...I want you to open yourself up with your tail,” Dean managed in a winded breath. His pupils were dilated, and a ring of red circled the black. Castiel smiled down at him as he caressed his handsome face.

“Kinky, Alpha,” the Demon purred, and kissed Dean once again, biting his bottom lip playfully.

Castiel straddled Dean’s thighs backwards and leaned forward, exposing himself fully to the Alpha. He heard the Angel suck in a breath as Castiel brought his tail to rub over his wet hole. He teased and gently prodded at his entrance before he started to fully work his hole open. He moaned and preened, and he arched his back as the tip of his tail teased his pleasure spot inside of him.

Dean couldn’t look away. This was part of his deepest and most secret fantasies, and having the Omega over his lap, fucking himself of his tail while Dean’s rock hard cock was just below his slid dripping ass…fuck. The Angel sat up ever so slightly, just to be able to grope the Omega’s perfect perky behind. He massaged and kneaded his cheeks, loving how the little Demon arched his back and pushed back against his hands that practically covered his whole ass.

“Want your big cock, Alpha...” Castiel knew he was reverting to his his job talk, but he couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t enjoyed himself like this in such a long time, that he had to remind himself he was actually _working_.

The Alpha didn’t reply beyond his groans as he slid two fingers next to Castiel’s tail into his hole. The Omega mewled and rolled his hips in rhythm to the pumping of the Angel’s fingers thrusting inside of him. Castiel pulled out his tail as Dean slid in a third finger, twisting his fingers inside of him, finding that perfect spot. Castiel moaned out loud, and started to fuck himself back on Dean’s fingers in earnest.

Dean grasped the Omega’s ass as he finger fucked him. His eyes were wide, and he was ridiculously turned on. He jolted when Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke him, using Dean’s own pre-come to move smoothly.

Castiel had been a pro long enough to realize that when the Alpha didn’t pull him down or flip him over to fuck him, something was slightly off. Through the scent of sex and arousal, the Omega Demon could just make out the nervousness coming from the Angel.

Dean wanted to keep going, but he wasn’t completely sure how to go about it. He was nervous and excited all at once, but he didn’t want to ruin this fantasy by being a complete…well, a complete virgin. He hadn’t realized the sudden hesitation had caught the Omega’s attention. Castiel had smoothly removed himself from Dean’s fingers, and was now sitting on his lap facing him.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want me?” Castiel purred, as he gave the Alpha his best sultry look from beneath his lashes.

“Oh, I want you. I want you so much.”

“Then what's the problem?”

Well, fuck. Dean could feel his erection waver as he started to feel his embarrassment rise. “I, um, I’ve never…” the Alpha tried to explain, as he gestured with his hands.

Castiel’s brow went up even as he tried to school his features. He was extremely surprised, but if this was indeed the truth, well, now the Demon planned to most definitely rock the Alpha’s brains out. “You’re a virgin?”

Dean averted his eyes and gave a small nod. Castiel turned his face to look at him as he caressed his face, kissing him hungrily. “I’ll be more than happy to take your V-card and let you knot me, _Alpha_ ,” the Omega whispered against him, giving a delectable emphasis on the Angel’s status.

“Yeah, yes...” Dean nodded eagerly, relief washing over him that Castiel had no qualms about him being inexperienced.

Castiel smiled and straddled the Angel’s thighs. He was about to break another one of his rules for this handsome Alpha. No condom. He was clean, and he was quite sure the Alpha who had never gotten his cock wet beyond a mouth was risk-free. It was a good thing Castiel had upgraded his birth control recently. He stroked Dean’s cock with a few skillful twists of his wrist, enjoying the Angel’s panting at being touched, before he lined himself up and started to sink down.

The Omega was determined to enjoy his night with the young Alpha. He moaned as Dean filled him, perfect and thick, stretching him just how he liked. He mewled as every inch buried into him until he was flush against the Angel’s hips.

Dean groaned as the incredible, tight wet heat surrounded him. His hands flew to the Omega’s hips and roamed possessively up and down his thighs as he took in the awesome feeling of being buried so deeply into Castiel.

The Demon leaned forward a bit, hands caressing the broad, strong chest of the Angel beneath him as he started to rock on the man’s cock, ever so slowly, feeling the drag of the impressive cock inside of him against his sensitive walls. He took pleasure in watching Dean’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his mouth ajar as Castiel rolled his hips deliciously, making sure to take his time in torturing the Alpha.

“Fuck…” Dean whispered. Sweet geezus, he had no idea it could feel this damn good. The Demon started to move faster as he made little circle eights with his hips, and used his thick, gorgeous thighs to lift himself up and down only to slam back down onto Dean’s cock.

Wordlessly, the Omega started a harder and quicker pace. He was bouncing off the Alpha’s cock, and Dean was watching, wide eyed. The Demon’s head was thrown back; he was moaning and panting as he worked his hips into a frenzy, fucking himself on Dean’s cock, and the Angel would be damned if he ever complained. Dean was moaning just as loud as Castiel.

The Demon lost himself in the feeling of having the Angel inside of him, and left moon crescents in the Alpha’s chest as he worked them both over. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed in with both of their wails echoed in the room.

Dean was whimpering a string of ‘fuck’ as he grasped the Omega’s ass and held on for the ride, thrusting his hips up to meet Castiel with every move. The Demon responded in kind with versions of ‘yes and harder’ as they moved together. Dean could feel his knot swelling, and as it grew, Castiel slammed himself down, leaned back, placed his hands against Dean’s thighs and ground down, making the Alpha moan and whimper as his knot slid past the Omega’s hole and started to rapidly expand inside of him, locking them together.

Castiel’s eyes flew open as he cried out. Dean’s knot pressed deliciously against his prostate, and he came all over the Alpha’s stomach and chest.

Dean roared as his knot locked in, and he exploded inside of his lover. He felt faint and dizzy as his spine tingled, and his limbs felt like lead as spurts of his release shot into the Omega, his cock twitching and sprouting.

In his happy daze, Castiel leaned back forward to lay against the Alpha, not caring about the mess between them, and let the Angel pull him in for a kiss. They kissed leisurely, slowly losing themselves into the other in a gentle, yet deep, array of kisses. Both grinded gently against the other, prolonging their incredible organisms.

“I could get used to this real quick,” Dean mumbled against him.

“Mmhm,” the Omega responded, as Dean continued to caress his face and pull him into deep kisses. Castiel knew he had gone about all of this badly with his rule breaking, but he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying this. He felt wonderful; being wanted as well as cared for. The way Dean kept touching him and caressing him with gentle touches, his hand roaming up and down his back, grasping his ass and groaning...he would deal with his lonely void later, but right now, all he wanted was to be right where he was.

Dean was on cloud nine. He never knew it could be this amazing, yet he also knew he could only reach this high with a male Omega Demon. He didn’t know if it was his lack of experience of perhaps even naivety, yet he wanted to stay right where he was with Castiel. He didn’t know if it was because he was still high from his climax, or if maybe, just maybe, there was something about Castiel himself, but the Angel had a strong feeling it had to do with the stunning Demon himself.

“I can’t marry you because of the laws, but I can ‘buy’ you…only I would treat you as my mate and not a slave,” Dean mumbled, in between their soft kisses.

Castiel pulled away, and looked at the Alpha’s intensely bright apple green eyes. They regarded him with such adoration that it was shocking.

“We just met-”

“I know that, but, well, I have more money than I know what to do with from my inheritance, and well…if you don't want that, that's okay. I’ll just come get you whenever you're avail-”

Castiel kissed him to silence him. “Let's take it one step at a time, Romeo. Let’s enjoy tonight, and talk more in the morning, when you’re not locked inside of me.”

Dean nodded eagerly and pulled him in again, desperate for more of those plush lips against his. He ground up against the Omega, and both moaned into the kiss.

 

**End**


End file.
